My Valentine Love Poem
by MagicHalo
Summary: It's so hard to give your crush your confession. So what better day than the romantic day of all the time: Valentine's Day. And that's exactly what Carlos did, in Poetry. Cargan, slight Kames, slash for the special day


**Hi there. Happy Valentine's Day you guys, hope they're full of love. In special occasion, I've made this oneshot that just formed in my mind, impromptu. I could've made this longer, but I really gotta be honest, I didn't put as much effort for this story than I wanted to. I just wanted to get it done before the day was over. Well, that's how you feel when you don't have a Valentine XD**

**Anyways, this is just some fun idea. Enjoy =D**

**Summary: **It's so hard to give your crush your confession. So what better day than the romantic day of all the time: Valentine's Day. And that's exactly what Carlos did, in Poetry

**Pairings:** Cargan, with slight Kames

_My Valentine Love Poem_

Valentine's Day. Considered the most romantic holiday of the year. February 14th, probably one of the pinkest and reddest days ever. Roses are blooming in the air, hearts are fluttering in the breeze, a baby in a diaper is scavenging for all the love sick people to shoot his arrow at. The smell of sweet chocolates, the glue and scissor sounds, helium filling nylon balloons, it was all so materialistic, but in a mix of sentiment in everything. Guys are springing out of their beds to get well dressed to impress their girls, and the girls are sprucing themselves to shower their sweet lovers with kisses in celebration of the day. The tension of unrequited feelings are being put at risk, just in hopes that they'll woo their infatuated loves, and that is no exception for a short, coal coloured, spiky hair boy named Carlos Garcia.

What a perfect day than to have the gracing goodness of the early morning sun making a grand appearance to the day, filtering through the blinds of the Garcia household, and blinding brightly over his shut eyelids, while the boy was still lost in slumber. As soon as the brightness intensified as the sun rose across the sky, Carlos finally opened his eyes, letting the rush of the Valentine's day fill him with the need to express his love.

He was hopelessly and romantically in love with one slightly taller than him boy, with jet black hair, beautifully pale skin, and a smile to die for. He was in love with his best friend, Logan Mitchell, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him any day sooner than the day he found out, the start of high school. He's not reached senior year, and not once has he ever played on his feelings. So for a small attempt at showing how much feeling he had for the boy, he wrote something. A small little poem in honour of the boy that ran through his mind like waterfalls. It was kinda perfect, because no one would have ever expected him to write something so sappy and brilliant, and assume that he'll go for the direct approach. He was a very bold boy, but even now, he had trouble telling his best friend, the person he could tell all his secrets to, how much he was so irresistibly in love with him.

Sitting there, in red cardboard paper, with decorative mini hearts, red ribbons and effortless handwriting, was Carlos' all day and night blood, sweat and tears, mixed with poured emotions reformed into a Valentine card with his poem etched inside. The card looked so decorative, but was plenty discreet. He wanted to give it to Logan, but was still afraid to confront him about it. He planned to seal it in an envelope and become a secret admirer, slipping it inside his locker, where he knows he's gonna see it, and told him to meet him later that day. Hopefully, he could build up the courage in that time, to let the needed words slip into heard ears.

Taking a well deserved shower, putting on his best clothes, that included a red and white shirt for the occasion, and loose fit jeans, wearing a distinct scent at his pulse points, and packing his books away for the day ahead, he grew nervous as each second filled his body with each pocketful of anxiety. But this is a day of pouring your love in amounts, and Carlos is determined to do just that. Running out to hop inside his dad's cop car, which he often offers to drive him to school into, he made his was to school bright and early. A little too early to be precise, because the only people that were there at this unsightly hour were the early birds and faculty. He had requested that he wanted to get there earlier. He didn't want to get caught in the act, and it was a tough enough of a time to even be able to break into his locker.

Considering that the school's groundskeeper isn't even working today, 'ugh..', Carlos tried his best to wedge the card within the slots that were on the door. The card was a bit bulky to fit in that tiny, obscure hole, but he finally got it in. The mark is set, let the operation begin.

Logan strolled into school quite cheerfully today for no reason. Whether it was the mood of the holidays, or he was just being his usual bright and cheery self, he didn't know. All he knew was that today seemed so different than any other day. Skipping to his locker, while talking with his friend James, he opened the door with the set combination, and upon doing so, let the red card that had been in there fall and hit the ground.

"Hmm, what's this?" Logan questioned, picking the object off the ground. The envelope was a stained maroon colour, with stickers of kissed lips, hearts and one of Cupid arranged around it. His name was written in fancy cursive in black felt pen.

"Ooh, Logan, you've got a Valentine's. Who's it from?" James stalked over, suddenly interested in Logan's addressed token of explicit love. Logan wasted no time in opening the envelope very delicately, and pulled the fancy card out. He unfolded the card to see the inside. There was a lovely poem written inside, and Logan quickly worked on reading it.

_Your sweet eyes encapsulate me,_

_Your velvet voice sings a melody,_

_Your spiky hair is interesting,_

_And your smile is absolutely harmony_

_The sun rises when you do,_

_and I know when to wake,_

_Call it coincidence, call it irony,_

_I want to call it fate_

_A perfect day for me can simple be_

_seeing your pretty face, even through a storm_

_Because the effect you have on me_

_is such loving, comforting, warm_

_To have the pleasure of knowing you,_

_You own my very soul,_

_We are simple two pieces of a puzzle, two incomplete halves_

_Maybe we can get together to be a whole_

_Will you meet me after school by the front door?_

_I want you to be mine,_

_My half, my unity, my light in the darkest of days_

_Please, would you be my Valentine._

"Wow, that's so sappy and romantic," James said in a mocking tone, which earned him a playful smack from the reader.

"Nah, I think it's cute. Don't make fun of it, it must have taken them a long time to write this, and an even harder time to give it to me." Logan read over the words again, thinking of who it could have been to write these words. Well, whoever it is, Logan is going to meet them. These pure words have captivated his heart, and clutching it to his chest like a love sick puppy, he kept running over the small poem in his head, memorizing everything to heart/

Just then, Carlos appeared out of the blue, eating a red apple while holding his slung bag on his shoulders. He waved at James who acknowledged him first before turning to Logan.

"What's all the commotion about, boys?"Carlos asked, munching wildly at his snack, since he voided breakfast.

"Logan got a Valentine's card and now he's falling in love with it," Carlos perked up to hearing James speak, thinking how Logan had really loved his poem. It took him hours to find something out of the pile of muscle he called his brain. To think, all his efforts weren't wasted in vain, and Logan is actually loving his work. Maybe there's chance for him yet.

"Yeah, you've gotta read it," Logan shoved it in Carlos' face, who began to read it, already knowing it like an oath. He just thought of how delighted Logan must be, how his heart must soar. Heck, even Carlos' heart was thumping in his chest.

"It's beautiful," Carlos said with a sincere grin, giving it back to Logan. He stared at it back again, just loving the pure emotion that dripped at every word.

"Yeah,, well I can think of something that's even more beautiful," James said mockingly, just breaking the tension that built between them.

"Like this," Out of the blue, a green eyed, blonde came and gave James a single rose. James stared at it skeptically, unknown to the gift, before turning to his boyfriend, Kendall, with a loving smile on his face, wearing a pink button down shirt over his white v neck.

"Aw, that's sweet, Kendall, but roses are so cliché, you know I'm more spontaneous than that," James said, accepting the rose and twirling it in his fingers, feeling that this was no ordinary rose.

"I know. It's fake,"

"Oh, well I love you too, Kendall," James said in sarcasm, which made two of the spectators giggle at. Kendall joined too and went over and planted a tender kiss to his temple.

"It's just to show you that I will always love you, for as long as that rose may live." Kendall took James free hand with his, and planted a kiss to the back of it.

"But it's fake. It won't die," James said as a matter of fact. Carlos and Logan sat there laughing at their dimwitted friend. He eventually made the connection, with an 'oh', then an 'aw', and planted a kiss on Kendall's lips.

"I got another present for you. Come to the music room at lunch, cause I wrote ya a song," Kendall said, taking James' hands with his, knowing that they had the same first period together.

"Aw, okay. I'll come by, just to hear your beautiful singing." James leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder, and they walked off together all love struck, as to the occasion.

"Well, I've gotta find whoever wrote this, so I'll see you around, Carlos?" Logan said, he didn't want to leave him, but they didn't have matching classes until recess.

"Sure, I'll see ya soon," _See you real soon, Logan. I hope you'll be mine soon too._

–

The day started to turn nightly, as the day drew onwards. The whole day at school, Carlos kept seeing couples getting together, both old and new. Every turn he made, each pair were either hugging, or kissing, or doing all those other couple-y things that people tend to do when they're in love. And all Carlos could do is just watch them with an envy, already picturing him and Logan together. Heck, even Kendall and James were something to be jealous over, and they look so perfect together. Carlos could only sigh. It was a matter of time now, cause he comes the final bell.

Carlos had rushed outside, sitting on the railing of the steps, awaiting for the person he's been expecting all day to show. In his pocket was a red rose, a real live one, sticking out. It blended real well with his red shirt. He just watched as he saw boxes of chocolates, stuffed teddy toys and other various floras amidst the crowd of school kids as they left the building. Minutes went on and on, and no view of spiky hair was seen through the crowd. As it died down, he saw Kendall and James were probably the last ones to leave.

"Hey guys, have you seen Logan?" Carlos asked, breaking the romantic mood between them.

"Um, he said something about sticking back to see who his secret admirer is," James told him. He smirked at Carlos when he realized who was the only person left at the front doors, "It's you, isn't it. You wrote that sappy love poem for Logan?"

"You really thought it was sappy?" Carlos asked, pulling the rose from his pocket.

"Nah, it's cool. And Logan seems to like it. Who knows, maybe he'll love you for it. Well, we gotta go, Kendall says he's got a date for tonight," James said, looking lovingly at Kendall, before waving Carlos goodbye and wishing him all the best. Five minutes later, Logan came stalking out with his bag on his back.

"Hey, Carlos, you still here?" Logan asked him, leaning back on the railing opposite of Carlos. Luckily he didn't see the rose in his hand, when he held it behind his back.

"Yeah, I guess I wanted to see who this secret admirer of yours is," Carlos answered as a quick shot in the dark.

"Me too. Hopefully, they haven't left. I did take a long time at my locker, so maybe I stood them up." Logan answered as a confession. Carlos saw a tiny bit fracture from him but he still had that hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sure if they loved you, they've came back. Even if they're already here, and you don't realize it," Carlos said, with a hint of admittance in his voice, hoping Logan would've picked up on it. And he knew he did, when Logan whipped his head to look at Carlos. He had this soft smile on his face, and looked gently at Logan.

"C-Carlos..?" Logan walked over to him, and settled himself between Carlos who was still sitting on the railing. Carlos knew it was just now or never, so he pulled the rose from behind his back for Logan to see.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful, Carlos. Is this real?" Logan twirled the stem in his hand, and smelled the scent that came from it. It was musky yet light, like a real flower smell.

"Yeah, absolutely. Even if in time, it'll wilt, it just means that the memory of it will forever last in our hearts, because this is real, Logan." Carlos held onto Logan's shoulders, and placed himself down off the railing and awaited for Logan to respond.

"It's pretty, Carlos. I promise, my love will not wilt like this flower," Logan looked at Carlos with a type of passion, that said he wouldn't give up so simply. And Carlos just stared at him with wonderment. Did he just really say he loved him? Oh, gosh, it feels like a dream.

"And I loved your poem Carlos. Though I'm kinda insulted that you called me incomplete. Because I've always had you by my side, and you always made me feel complete," Logan pulled out the card for Carlos to see. He felt a bit embarrassed and had a pink flush crossing his cheeks. Logan just laughed at him, and at how cute he was being. So he just did the next best thing.

Logan gripped onto Carlos' red shirt, and pulled him closer to him, pressing their lips together, and they just kissed. But this was very intense, so shocking and full of feeling between them. Like Cupid's finally hit a bullseye with this one, and they finally saw the love in their eyes. Carlos moved his hands to Logan's spiked locks and weaved them between his fingers. Logan had his own hands ruffling through Carlos' short locks and tugged them, indicating how much passion he was putting in their action, and a symbol of desire and pure pleasure. This was not a spark, this was purely electrifying. They didn't have a jolt, they made their own lightning, they had a torrential storm.

They finally parted, with all that red stuff filling their eyes, and the intensity grew strong. They smiled so dumbly, thinking how sick they must be with all their love they wanted to give to each other. Logan pulled Carlos close to him, and he had his head rested in the crook of his neck, just loving the feeling Logan gave him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Carlos."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Logan," and the two of them walked together, off of this lovely scene and into the pink skies with the orange sunset.

**Yes? No? Could've been more romantic? I promise, that I had a longer, better idea for this story, but I'm bitter cuz I've short one Valentine =(**

**But I still feel the love, and even though the Poem was half attempted, the feelings still there, so hopefully it was good, cuz I'm not so good at poetry**

**Thoughts? Promptly in review form =D  
**


End file.
